


Connectivity

by angelboygabriel



Category: Venom (2018)
Genre: Bodysharing, Other, agender venom, alien fun times, fluff?? Is this minor fluff??, just some moderate interspecies porn for you, molecular sex, “symbiosis” is an innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: Eddie’s getting used to being a We instead of an I.





	Connectivity

**Author's Note:**

> howdy folks hop aboard the venomfucker train and enjoy the ride. this is a gift for my Twitter gc.

 

 

**Want to show you something.**

 

Generally speaking, that never bode well for Eddie. (“Eddie, human blood is like chocolate to me. Eddie, you call these tentacles. Eddie, I can go in your dreams.”)

 

Life with Venom- _as_ Venom hadn’t taken too long to adjust to, and Eddie had really started to enjoy permanent companionship again. Yes, it was alien companionship, but Eddie didn’t really fucking care. It was something.

 

“Whaddaya want?” he grumbled, setting his bowl of ramen on the bedside table. They were sprawled on their bed while Eddie watched Die Hard on his laptop, Venom inconspicuously winding tendrils up and down his chest and arms.

 

**More important than Bruce Willis. Turn it off.**

 

Eddie reluctantly closes his laptop and blinks hard at the familiar sensation of Venom’s face emerging out of their chest to leer at Eddie. He scowls at the long lick he gets up his cheek, but doesn’t complain. Venom had the very puppy-like habit of licking him when he wanted something.

 

“Okay, okay! What is it?” Eddie asked again, and Venom tilted its head at him.

 

**“We want to be together.”** Venom said in that voice that made Eddie feel things he _really_ didn’t want to read into. Venom felt smug in the back of their mind, and Eddie refused to wince.

 

“We are, darling.” Eddie replied with a fond pat to Venom’s jaw. Venom almost seemed to shake its head and then blackness enveloped their chest as Venom sank bone deep into Eddie and something blazing hot and rich began to spread throughout their being.

 

It felt so... so... _total_.

 

“What the fuck?” Eddie hissed.

 

Venom paused completely at Eddie’s tone. **Can we?**

 

Eddiewasn’t even sure what he was being asked to do, but an itchy sort of panic bubbled up deep within him at the thought of stopping. “Yeah.” he murmured. “Yeah, show... us.”

 

Venom gave a visible purr that looked like black ripples against Eddie’s skin and resumed its slow consumption of their body. It was unbearably hot.

 

Eddie choked up at the stifling sensation and sucked in a hard breath as the fire began to blaze into pleasure. His fingers twitched and curled as his veins turned purple-black and all the air was punched from their lungs.

 

They both coordinated to shred the clothes off their body in order to cool the burning sensation. Eddie felt both their controls waver, like two hands had been taken off the steering wheel, and their consciousnesses wound erratically around each other.

 

“Oh God.” Eddie gasped as their fingers gripped the bedsheets and the blood of his body- their body- felt magmatic as their cells began to bind and head towards complete symbiosis. “Together. Please.” he exhaled and Venom’s mind swathed him with a flood of happy emotion.

 

**Yes, Eddie. We.**

 

“Oh God.” Eddie moaned again, tongue feeling thick and heavy in his mouth. He tried to repeat his mantra, but words got trapped in the white hot blaze of molecular pleasure. Eddie had never felt this way- never known someone _could_ feel this way.

 

Venom was in his head, in their very atoms, and Eddie was vaguely aware of the swirling miasma their forms had taken as he reached out for Venom’s conscious in his mind. They were so overwhelmed, so together that it hurt.

 

The pain ebbed almost as soon as it was conceived until all Eddie could feel was good. It was disorientingly unnatural and bizarre but he found himself falling into the rhythm of his breathing, of he and Venom, of them.

 

(Inhale. Twist. Exhale. Tighter. **Perfect**.)

 

The way they combined was neither Earthly nor Klyntarian, but them. Venom and Eddie. Venom. They reached the state of pure symbiosis and drifted in merely existing together.

 

Their coupling had no discernible peak, just what felt like hours and hours of constant, unrelenting pleasure in every sense of the word. Eddie could feel when they began to wind down, when their cells broke apart and he was able to feel a numb tingle in his corporeal body again. The aftershocks radiated from the pit of his stomach down to his toes, and Eddie squirmed at the feeling of Venom sliding tendrils across his body.

 

“Good... that was really good, darling.” he slurred, and a hot feeling twisted in their gut at the pet name.

 

**I like when you call me that.**

 

Eddie laughed deliriously and made an unintelligible hand motion Venom thankfully interpreted correctly and Eddie sighed blissfully as his symbiote completely covered them.

 

He felt utterly safe when Venom took control of them, consolidating their two potential forms and minds into one. The resonating _perfect completeness_ of _them_... Eddie didn’t think there was an emotion that encapsulated it.

 

Actually, it kinda felt like sinking into a warm bath as Venom took control of them.

 

**Like making you feel safe. We are happy together.**

 

If Eddie could nod, he would have, but instead he succumbed to the total feeling of We.

 


End file.
